Future Blues
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker gets to see what her future will hold, she doesn’t like it at all…
1. Chapter 1

**... F u t u r e ... B l u e s ... **

_By Miss P  
_

_Summary: Miss Parker gets to see what her future will hold;  
she doesn't like it at all…  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters and  
I'm not getting paid for writing it…_

_AN/ Yapp, a new story on its way! I got this weird idea when I read a book, I Hope you'll like it!_

**_OoOoOoOoO  
_****Chapter One  
**_**OoOoOoOoO**_

She had him handcuffed today. She had him in her car, the Centre would soon have their prized pretender back and Miss Parker would be free. But something happened along the way and the accident couldn't be stopped.  
The road was full of water and the car made several spins before landing upside down, dangerously close to a tree.

She managed to crawl out of the damaged car with only a few bleeding cuts on her body. One of her arms was hurting, but she could tell nothing was broken.

The water was pouring down when she saw him sneak away from the place. She draw her gun and screamed at him to stop. He did, and she walked up to him. She was shocked to see how much he was bleeding from a wound in his head, but forced herself to ignore it. She forced herself to not feel anything; she had to do her job…

"And where do you think you're going wonder boy?" she snarled. He was her ticket out of the Centre and this time she was not going to let him get away. Her daddy would be so proud of her…

Jarod didn't answer and Miss Parker quickly dialled Broots number on her cell phone. When she hung up she had a satisfied grin on her face.

"I'm not going back," Jarod growled.

"Oh yes you are, and it will be a great pleasure to put you back where you belong, hunt is over lab rat."

"I can't believe you're this cold, do you really think this is what your mother would have wanted?"

Miss Parker waved her gun in front of his face. "Don't EVER talk about her!" she snapped.

Jarod raised his handcuffed hands in the air. "I'm sorry ice queen, does that make you feel anything?" he said coldly. "That would be really awful wouldn't it?"

Miss Parker felt like she'd gotten a punch in her stomach. She looked down for a moment, swearing to herself. How could she let him get to her like that?

The few seconds out of control was Miss Parker's mistake. Before she could react she felt a terrible pain in her head, then everything went black.

"I'm sorry Parker, I had no choice…" Jarod checked her pulse to make sure she would be okay, and then he quickly got away from there.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

When Miss Parker awoke again, she had no idea of where she was. The room was bright and the sun was shining from a window. She looked around and noticed she was in her own living room, lying on the floor.

She quickly got up on her feet, to her surprise she wasn't injured anymore, but something felt wrong, very wrong.

It wasn't until she found a photo of herself as old and a very old Mr Parker next to her she knew something wasn't right. Who the hell had placed that thing here? What kind of twisted joke was this?

Miss Parker snatched her cell phone from her pocket and dialled Sydney's number. There was a computer-like voice telling this number wasn't available anymore. Miss Parker cursed out loud. She really needed to talk to him… Sydney always answered his phone. Where the hell was he?

Confused she started to go through her house, all the time she found things she had never seen before. Things she didn't know existed at all.

In her bedroom she spotted a black photo album on her bed. Damn it, this must be one of Rat Boys games… but how? Her mind was racing as she sat down and opened it. What she saw almost made her faint. There were pictures from a funeral, her fathers' funeral… with trembling hands she continued looking through the album. There were pictures of herself in different ages, of her mother and of Jarod. Miss Parker frowned. Where did these photos come from? This couldn't be a joke… could it? One special photo caught her attention. It was of Jarod and Zoë's wedding. He looked older, and there were two little kids there with them, a boy and a girl. This was no joke. But the question remained, what the hell was going on? The date on the photo was more than ten years ahead of her.

Miss Parker dropped the album, shocked. She finally realized. She didn't believe in supernatural. But she was a hundred percent sure this was her future… and she didn't like what she saw, not at all. And the question was - where was her older self?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_

_AN/ Want more? Please tell me if you think it's worth continuing…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

She walked into the Centre's lobby just like any other day. The place looked exactly the same though thirty years had passed. She went straight to her office. Maybe she could find the older Miss Parker there. But the room was empty.

Miss Parker left the room, she didn't want to slow down and think, she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle that right now.

She stopped as she heard a familiar name and looked around. There was a man and a woman in one of the offices. The man seemed angry and the woman was defending herself.

"I couldn't help it, Dave, and if you are so much better than me, why don't you go after Jarod yourself, gee, you don't even know if he's still alive," the woman said upset.

"He is, and his children are very much alive and it's your job to bring them back to the Centre," the man said and Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp out loud. She moved a little closer to the door to hear more. Someone else was chasing Jarod?

"But,"

"No buts Deborah."

"It's Debbie," the woman snapped. "Don't ever call me Deborah."

Another man came running into the room. Miss Parker guessed it was a sweeper.

"We found her," he said.

Debbie turned to the sweeper. She gave him a look that said – continue.

"She's dead, probably suicide but we can't be sure."

Miss Parker could see that the woman was shocked, maybe even sad, but she also realized no one else in the room saw her sudden shift of emotions.

"So who'll run the Centre now?" she asked coldly.

"We don't know, we have to wait for the Triumvirate's orders," Dave said.

Debbie nodded. "I have better things to do than to stand here talking to you morons, let me know if you find anything on Jarod and his family."

"Sure Debbie," the sweeper said and the blonde woman left the room. She was looking down at the ground as she walked and never noticed Miss Parker.

Miss Parker decided to follow; she wanted to talk to this woman. Maybe she could tell her what was going on.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker looked into the room she remembered as Broots office. The blonde was sitting by her desk, staring at a photo.

"Debbie?" Miss Parker asked and walked into the room.

Debbie turned to look at her; her eyes grew wide and her face pale as a ghost's.

"Miss Parker?" she asked in disbelief.

Miss Parker was so taken aback by her reaction she just stood there staring.

"Who are you?"

Miss Parker realized she should answer. She was desperately thinking of something to say.

"No… I… I'm her daughter," she finally said. It was a lie people could buy. At least she hoped so.

"Daughter! Oh my god, I didn't know she had a child… well I mean…" Debbie started but cut herself off. "You look just like her…"

"Where is my mother?" Miss Parker asked, almost smiling as she realized she was talking about herself in third person.

Debbie sighed miserably. "I thought you knew… she's… she's dead." She said sadly.

Miss Parker had to lean against the wall to not fall. Her legs were weak and her head was spinning. She was dead? Suddenly she realized this was what the sweeper had talked about earlier. Miss Parker could hardly breathe. Suicide? She had committed suicide?

"Did you know her? She asked the other woman.

Debbie nodded. "Yes, I've known her since I was a child. When my father died, the Centre 'took care' of me, they never let my mother know what happened to daddy and me… she's dead now… well, ehm, Miss Parker was the only one who came to visit me; it was when Mr. Raines was in charge. He was so mean, but she told me to not let him get to me and I didn't, she's the one who helped me become what I am today, if it hadn't been for her, Raines would have brainwashed me. When Raines, and her father died, she became the chair-woman of the Centre, but she wasn't herself anymore, she was so mean, I guess she didn't mean to do it, but she shut everyone out. She put me in charge of capturing Jarod… she seemed so sad…" Debbie stopped and looked up at Miss Parker. "I'm sorry; you don't understand half of what I'm saying right?" Debbie smiled sadly.

"Yes I do," Miss Parker mumbled, trying to grasp everything she just found out. Suddenly a thought struck her. She looked at Debbie with big eyes. No, it couldn't be…

"Who are you?" she asked afraid of what the answer would be, afraid that her suspicions would be confirmed.

Debbie looked puzzled. "My name is Debbie."

Miss Parker nodded. "Yeah… I know that, but how exactly did Miss Parker get to know you?"

"My father worked for her as a technician, he brought me here once in a while and…"

Miss Parker cut her off. "Broots?" she almost whispered.

Debbie nodded.

"Oh my god, it's you," Miss Parker mumbled in shock. She remembered Broots once told her, little Debbie wanted to be just like her, but she could never have imagined this. She was JUST LIKE her, in every way…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Debbie looked confused. How could this woman who said she was Miss Parker's daughter know so much about the Centre, about her father, if she didn't know anything about her own mother?

Miss Parker ignored Debbie's confused look. "How did Broots die?" she asked.

Debbie was quiet a long time. Finally she spoke. "It was such a long time ago… a car accident, my father and a man named Sydney, it was raining badly… they both died instantly."

Miss Parker felt a chill down her spine. "Why were they driving in the rain?" she asked not caring about how stupid her question sounded. Debbie looked puzzled. Why would this stranger ask so many questions? She wanted to snap at her, make her leave her alone. She didn't like to be reminded of her past. But this was Miss Parker's daughter… she felt like she had to tell her…

She sighed. "Miss Parker had captured Jarod and her car was damaged, I guess she needed my father and Sydney to help her, I think she blamed herself for what happened, but I don't… I've always admired her, and I just couldn't blame her for an accident… she didn't know what was going to happen."

Miss Parker nodded silently, slowly sinking to the floor leaning against the wall. Broots and Sydney had died that night, itwas her fault. What a terrible person she was…

Debbie walked up to her and knelt in front of her. "Are you all right?" she asked. Miss Parker just nodded.

"What's your name?" Debbie asked.

"Just call me Parker," Miss Parker said wearily. She felt like a zombie. Everything that was happening was so surreal. So this was her future? It was definitely not what she wanted to do with her life. And she couldn't believe Debbie once said she wanted to be like her, she didn't even want to be herself anymore. She had killed her two friends. If she hadn't called Broots that night, he and Sydney would be alive and Debbie would never have ended up at the Centre, at least not like this.

Miss Parker wanted to cry. Her father was dead, her friends were dead and Jarod was married with Zoë and had two kids. Her Jarod, she never even admitted it to herself until now, but she did love Jarod. She needed him… and this was what was going to happen. He would just leave her one day and never come back. He would turn to Zoë instead of her…  
Jarod and Zoë would live happily ever after, and Miss Parker would end up killing herself. She just couldn't believe this was what was going to happen.

"Deb?" she whispered. "When did Jarod stop contacting Miss Parker?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, after the accident, the Centre never heard from him again…"

Miss Parker nodded bitterly. No wonder he decided he'd had enough after the way she treated him.

Suddenly an old man appeared in the doorway. Debbie got up on her feet.

"What?" she asked.

"Ehmm, it's about Miss Parker… I thought you may want to decide what to do with her body…"

Debbie nodded. "Thank you Sam, I'll be there soon." The old sweeper left and Debbie sat down next to Miss Parker again.

"Sorry," she said and Miss Parker realized Debbie still had a little compassion left; she wasn't as cold as herself, not jet…

"Sam is still working here? Poor guy, he seemed so old," she muttered. Debbie just nodded without thinking it was strange Miss Parker knew about him.

Miss Parker closed her eyes; she didn't want to be here anymore. She'd had enough. All this things she'd learnt today was killing her. She felt more depressed than she'd ever done.

Suddenly a thought struck her. What if she wouldn't be able to go back? What if she was stuck here forever…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Next morning Miss Parker woke up late. For one moment she forgot what had happened and when everything came back to her, she felt like she wanted to die. She thought of Debbie. She had grown up to be a very beautiful woman. With her long blonde hair, she looked like a model. But Miss Parker couldn't help but feel sad when she thought of what she'd become. Debbie deserved such a better life than she lived. And the truth was, everything was Miss Parker's fault.

Miss Parker reached for the album which was still lying in her bed. She tried to not panic, but she just didn't understand what was happening here? How was it possible to just wake up thirty years in the future? Miss Parker didn't want to admit it but she was terrified. She felt lonelier than ever. The thought of Jarod with Zoë was slowly killing her. And the thought of herself committing suicide scared the hell out of her… was she really going to feel so depressed? Was she really going to hate her life enough to decide to end it?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

When Miss Parker arrived to the Centre she felt scared. What other terrible news was she going to find out today?

The first thing she did was run into Debbie. She seemed upset.

"Parker! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to find out…" Miss Parker started but was cut off.

"If you don't want to stay here forever, I suggest you get the hell out of here and that's fast!" Debbie said, scanning the room nervously.

Miss Parker frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The news that Miss Parker has a daughter is spreading faster than fire here, and I have no idea of how, I didn't tell anyone. But now the Triumvirate knows and are planning to make you in charge of the Centre, temporarily maybe, I don't know… You're the only one left in the Parker family, except Adam Parker, but he's gone without a trace… and than there's Ethan, but he's gone too. Oh and Mr Lyle is in prison for murderer… so, there's only you left…"

"Adam?"

"Mr. Parker's son," Debbie answered, surprised that Parker didn't know.

Miss Parker nodded. Baby Parker… maybe he was smart enough to leave when he had a chance to… she thought. And Lyle? Her brother in prison? Miss Parker wasn't surprised, but she wondered how the Centre had allowed it, they would have helped him out of there. Miss Parker frowned, that was so strange…

"Debbie why don't you leave, you deserve a better life than this," Miss Parker said.

Debbie shook her head. "This is what I wanted…" she said, but Miss Parker knew she was lying. She wanted to hug her, but realized she wasn't Broots's sweet daughter anymore.

She just nodded. "If there's one thing I don't want to it is to be trapped in here… I guess I'm leaving then…" Miss Parker said. She knew that sooner or later the Centre would find out Miss Parker doesn't have a daughter, and then she would have big problems…

As she stood there watching Debbie and the stir at the Centre, she understood why her older self had killed herself. What did she have to live for? Everything and everyone she loved had died or disappeared, and mostly it was her fault. She didn't have a reason to live anymore. She gave Debbie one last look, then she turned and walked away. Tears slowly found their way down her cheeks. If this was what her future would hold, she didn't want to be a part of it. This was not a life; this was hell, her worst nightmare…

Miss Parker was crying herself to sleep that night…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she felt was a throbbing pain in her arm. Her whole body was sore and she was soaking wet. Confused she made it to a sitting position. She saw her car upside down and suddenly everything came back to her. She was back!

But then a thought struck her, she felt a chill down her spine. She saw Debbie's face in front of her, she recalled what she told him happened this night… the car accident. Maybe it wasn't too late after all…

Desperately Miss Parker searched for her cell phone. It had slipped out of her pocket and she found it on the ground. She flipped it open and quickly dialled Broots number.

"Broots! Stop the car, do you hear me, you have to stop the car!" she almost yelled into the phone.

"What? Miss Parker are you all right?"

"JUST DO AS I SAID!" Miss Parker screamed.

Broots hit the brake in pure shock. He had never heard Miss Parker that desperate before. But he did it too quickly and the car started to spin, it hit a tree, and the phone was thrown away.

Miss Parker listened to the crash terrified. She couldn't believe it; this was not supposed to happen. This was not how Debbie said it happened.

"BROOTS!" she screamed. "SYDNEY!" she thought she heard Sydney's voice but wasn't sure.

The phone slipped out of Miss Parker's hand as she sank to the ground. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Please, god let them be okay…"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._

_AN/ Yeah, the plan is to kill Broots actually… but I don't know, what do you guys think?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker didn't know how long she had been lying there; she realized she must have passed out. But when she woke up again, she was lying in a hospital bed, her father was sitting next to her.

"Daddy!" Miss Parker wanted to hug him. In her future he had died, and the pain she had felt of not having him in her life had been unbearable. Maybe he did lie to her about things, but she was sure he had his reasons and she did love him anyway.

"I'm so glad you're okay Angel," Mr. Parker said.

Miss Parker smiled a little. "Thank you for being here," she whispered. She gave her father a look, he was hiding something. Miss Parker started to feel nervous.

Mr. Parker saw his daughter's anxious look. He sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he started. "Sydney and Broots had a car accident last night…"

Miss Parker wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say, but forced herself to be strong.

"They died didn't they?" she almost whispered.

"Sydney pulled through with only a head injury, he will be fine, but Broots slipped into a coma, and the doctors aren't sure whether he will wake up again or not," Mr. Parker said.

Miss Parker shook her head, trying to deny it. This was not how it was supposed to happen. How could Sydney be fine and not Broots? What if he wouldn't make it?

"I want to see Syd, please," Miss Parker begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Miss Parker started to get mad. "Yes it is," she snapped. "I'm not that hurt, gee, I don't even know what I'm doing here," Miss Parker sat up in her bed, beginning to remove the needles in her arms.

"You need that, you've lost a lot of blood," Mr. Parker explained.

"I did?" it wasn't until then Miss Parker saw the bandage around her arm. "Well, I don't care, I have to see Sydney," she got up on her feet and started to walk. She felt dizzy but ignored it and left the room. Her father ran after her.

"Angel," he started.

"Daddy, just take me to Sydney, I just need a couple of minutes."

Mr. Parker nodded. He knew there was no idea to argue with her when she had decided something.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Syd?" Miss Parker sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Can you hear me?" She was so happy to see him again, thank god Sydney survived.

Sydney slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw her. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

Miss Parker just nodded without saying anything.

"You heard about Broots?" Sydney stated and Miss Parker nodded a second time.

"It's awful," Sydney whispered.

"What happened?" Miss Parker asked in a trembling voice.

"When you called, he hit the brake, I guess the road was very slippery from all the water and the car started to spin. It hit a tree, on Broot's side…"

"I'm so sorry… it's my fault," Miss Parker whispered. If she hadn't called, Broots would be okay, she thought. But then she remembered Debbie's words. If she hadn't called, the accident would have taken place anyway, the only difference, Sydney would have died, they both would have…

Sydney shook his head. "Jarod?" he asked.

"He got away," Miss Parker mumbled. For good, she added to herself. She wanted to cry when she thought of it. If she'd only been a little nicer to him… now he would disappear forever and marry Zoë, get kids and live happily ever after. While Miss Parker would grow old and eventually kill herself, life was so unfair…

"Parker…" Sydney started. "Before Broots passed out… he told me to…" Sydney's voice trailed off. Miss Parker gave him an encouraging look.

"He wanted you to take care of Debbie; apparently she told him once, that if something happened to him, she didn't want to go back to her mother, she wanted to be with you…"

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp out loud. Finally she nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help her…" she whispered. Pictures of a grown up Debbie flashed through her head.

"_When my father died, the Centre 'took care' of me, they never let my mother know what happened to daddy and me, she's dead now… Miss Parker was the only one who came to visit me… She's the one who helped me become what I am today… I've always admired her…"_

Debbie's words echoed in Miss Parker's head. She knew what she had to do. She had to do whatever it took to protect little Debbie, there was no way she would stand by and let the Centre hurt her. She was not going to let Debbie end up the way she did, not this time… and if Broots woke up again, Debbie would be waiting for him, she would still be his sweet little girl.

Miss Parker only wished there was a chance to change how things would turn out for Jarod, she wanted to be the one… she wanted to be the one he loved…

She prayed she would get a chance to make things right…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**  
**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miss Parker was released from the hospital the next morning, but instead of going home she went straight to Broots house. She knew he kept his spare key under the doormat and let herself in.

The house seemed empty. "Debbie?" she called out. She should be really worried, her father never came home last night and she shouldn't be in school already.

"Debbie are you there?" Miss Parker yelled a second time. Soon she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Miss Parker?" Debbie's voice was fragile as she spoke and she had a confused look on her face. "Where's daddy?"

Miss Parker gave her a troubled look. How was she going to say it? How do you tell a little girl her father is in a coma, maybe never to wake up again…

"Come with me Debbie," she started; she walked into the living room and sat down in the sofa. Debbie did the same.

"I had a car accident last night, and I… I called your father and Sydney. I woke up at the hospital, and I heard your father and Syd had been through an accident themselves…" Miss Parker paused for a while.

"Sydney is…" she cut herself off, realizing Debbie didn't give a damn about what happened to Sydney. Miss Parker was just trying to get some time. Debbie deserved to know the truth, she was eleven, she could handle this…

"Your father has slipped into a coma, but don't worry, he will fight, he will wake up again, for you."

Debbie stared at Miss Parker. She didn't know what to say. Her father was in a coma? She had a feeling it wasn't as positive as the older woman tried to make it sound, what if he didn't wake up again? Debbie was well aware of what a coma could do to people, she had read about it in school…

"I'm so sorry Deb," Miss Parker whispered.

Debbie shook her head, trying to deny it. "What am I going to do without daddy?" she finally whispered.

Miss Parker heard so much pain in her voice. She struggled to hold back her tears.

There was a long silence. Miss Parker had no idea of how to handle things like this.

It was Debbie who spoke first. "Miss Parker?" she asked. "Can I stay with you?"

Miss Parker made a small gasp. She had known that was what the kid had wanted. But hearing her say it was still a shock.

"Of course," she said. She remembered the older Debbie's words. "Of course you can," she repeated, "As long as you want."

Debbie moved closer to her, hugging her. Miss Parker was so taken aback by her action; she didn't know what to do. When Debbie didn't let go, she finally put her arms around her, trying to comfort the sad girl. The tears she had tried to hold back slipped through her closed eyelids as she heard Debbie snivel softly.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

One week later, Debbie was settled in Miss Parker's house. Debbie didn't want her mother to know anything, and Miss Parker had agreed. They had been at the hospital visiting Broots every day, but there weren't any changes in his condition. Debbie was handling it surprisingly well, but Miss Parker knew she was afraid and sad.

Sydney was released from the hospital but wasn't back at the Centre yet, he had to rest at least another week.

It was late and Miss Parker had said goodnight to Debbie. She was sitting in her sofa, staring at the fireplace blankly. He hadn't called her, he hadn't contacted Sydney either. Miss Parker hated to admit it, but she missed him, his late phone calls… She thought of her future. She couldn't believe Jarod would marry Zoë. Miss Parker sighed miserably, she had lost him forever. If he only called one more time, she wouldn't be so mean to him, god if he only…

Her thoughts were cut off by a shrill signal from her cell phone. Miss Parker felt her heart jump. Could it be…

"Jarod?" she said into the phone.

There was a silence.

"What happened to the 'what'?" the voice sounded shockingly cold as he spoke.

Miss Parker didn't answer.

"Tell me Sydney is okay."

"He is okay… he just needs to rest another week… he will be fine…" Miss Parker muttered. He only called her because he couldn't reach Sydney. He only cared for Sydney…

"I'm fine too Jarod…" Miss Parker said, immediately regretting it.

"Listen Miss Parker, I couldn't care less, have a good life," Jarod said without any kind of emotion in his voice.

"Wait," Miss Parker stopped him from hanging up. She couldn't lose him like this… she just couldn't bear loosing him again…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**TBC.**_

_AN/ Soooo, should she tell him how she feels about him? Will he ignore his hurt ego and forgive her? What do you think:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

There was a silence. Miss Parker clutched the phone tightly. All she could hear was Jarod's breathing on the line. So what was she going to say? Why had she stopped him from hanging up if she didn't know what to tell him?

"Whatever it is Miss Parker it better be important, so spill it," Jarod said breaking the painful silence.

Miss Parker suppressed a whimper. He was acting so cold… maybe it was a mistake, make she should just let it go…

"It was nothing," she mumbled. "Go marry Zoë, I don't give a damn, I'm sure she can make you happier than I ever could, so go ahead, do it," Miss Parker closed her eyes to pull herself together.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not gonna marry anyone."

Miss Parker made a trembling sigh. "Yes you are," she almost whispered. "But it doesn't matter anymore, I'll kill myself anyway so, I guess I'm the one to wish you a good life, goodbye Jarod," Miss Parker snapped the phone shut before he could say anything, but most of all, before she would say anything stupid. Oh how she wanted to tell him the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. And she wasn't sure it would make a difference anyway. Why would he care if she loved him?

Miss Parker leaned back in the couch, she didn't have the strength to go to her bedroom, and she didn't want to wake Debbie up either. She had learnt that the kid awoke by the tiniest sound. Miss Parker closed her eyes, and her thoughts drifted to her future, she saw Jarod and Zoë happily married.

Life was so unfair. But maybe that was what it was supposed to be, she wasn't supposed to be happy…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

She must have fallen asleep, she didn't know how long, but she guessed a couple of hours had passed. Sleepily she looked around, what had wakened her? Was it Debbie? Miss Parker tried to listen, but she couldn't hear anything from upstairs.

Then there is was, a soft clicking sound, and suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. Miss Parker stiffened but didn't get up from the sofa.

"Miss Parker?" she recognized the voice immediately.

"Jarod?" she whispered into the darkened room.

Jarod walked up to the couch and sat down. He looked at her anxiously. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Miss Parker suppressed the urge to laugh. Alright? Had she ever been?

"Why are you here?" she asked instead.

There was a silence. "I was worried," he answered shortly.

"Why?"

"You said you were gonna kill yourself remember… why on earth would you do that? I didn't think you were that stupid Parker, but then again I'm sure I was wrong…"

Miss Parker shook her head sadly. Why had he come if he only wanted to torment her with his cold remarks?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said tiredly. But instead of waiting for his reply, she started to tell him about her little trip in time. She didn't think he would understand, he wouldn't believe her, but she had to tell him.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"I don't know what to say Parker… I'm not gonna say it was a dream, but don't you think it's a little too far fetched. Visiting your future?"

Miss Parker sighed; she knew he wouldn't believe her…

"It's true. And it made me take a hard look at my life, I can't…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off. Jarod gave her a questioning look.

"I can't go on like this anymore… not when I know how I will turn out…" Miss Parker paused, glancing at Jarod. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"Everything, I never wanted to hurt you, I know you hate me… but I'm really sorry."

Jarod sighed. "It's too late Miss Parker…" he said.

Miss Parker didn't know what to say, how could she make him forgive her? She didn't want to fight anymore…

"Is it too late to say… I love you?" Miss Parker almost whispered. It took all the strength she had to admit her feeling for him, but say it out loud was too much. She had never felt more vulnerable than she did right now.

Jarod was shocked to hear her say those words. He didn't know what to say. He was still angry at her, she had crossed the line and he didn't know if he could forgive her. His heart screamed at him to hold her, to tell her he loved her too. But his head told him to walk away, to leave her once and for all. It was what he had tried to do, but he didn't seem to be able to stay away, as soon as he thought she was in trouble, he came back like a knight in shining armour to save her.

Jarod sighed; he had to make up his mind. Either he could forgive her. And maybe they could be happy together. Or he could just walk away, and with that break her heart. He knew it must have been extremely hard for her to open up and tell him the truth, and he knew that if he rejected her now, she would break…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was a silent night, and the same silence fell between Jarod and Miss Parker. None of them said a word, and just sat there staring at each other.

Miss Parker felt her heart beat fast, she was sure Jarod could hear the quick drumming as she sat there waiting for him to reply, to say something. Why was he so quiet? Miss Parker had never been this anxious in a long time…

"Miss Parker… I…" Jarod started, he sounded unsure of what he should say.

Suddenly Miss Parker felt angry, she had just opened up her heart to him, and all he could do was stare at her!

"Look, I said I'm sorry, if that's not enough I guess I… I don't need you Jarod," Miss Parker almost yelled. "Fine I do need you," she corrected herself. "But no one have ever cared about what I need so why the hell should you? Just leave me alone lab rat, go marry Zoë, have kids and live happily ever after, I don't give a damn, just leave me here!" Miss Parker desperately tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as she continued her outburst at him.

"If you think that I wanted to chase you all across the damn country to bring you back to the Centre, you're not so damn smart after all, yes, I have wanted to catch you Jarod, but for my own sake, not for them, how could I stand seeing you locked up at that place again? Do you really think I'm that heartless?" Miss Parker screamed, angrily wiping away tears that had started to roll down her cheeks.

"If you could just SHUT UP for one second and let me talk!" Jarod yelled back.

Miss Parker was just about to yell back when Debbie's sleepy voice suddenly interrupted.

Miss Parker tried to calm down; she didn't want to yell at the kid.

"I'm sorry if we woke you up Deb," she started, glaring at Jarod before turning back to Debbie. "It's okay, just go back to sleep, will you?" Miss Parker said, surprisingly soft.

Debbie nodded. "Okay…" she turned to walk but stopped and turned back to Miss Parker. "If you want him to forgive you, you really shouldn't scream like that… just a hint, and you shouldn't take things for granted, one day it could be taken away from you. If you love Jarod, be kind to him, and maybe he'll be kind to you… isn't that what you want?"

Miss Parker stared at her, it wasn't until she saw Debbie's compassionate look she realized she was crying.

"Debbie… I'm sorry…" she started but Debbie had already left. Miss Parker sighed; she knew Debbie was thinking of Broots. And she was right; things shouldn't be taken for granted. She had always thought Jarod would be a part of her life, and she had suddenly gotten to know that he wouldn't. Miss Parker suddenly realized she felt betrayed. It was stupid, but because of her look into the future she knew what would happen… unless she didn't do anything to change her history…

Miss Parker turned back to Jarod, this time calm. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears either.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know I haven't made it easy for you, and maybe it's too late, but I really want… need you to forgive me, I need you…" Miss Parker paused for a while. "I hate this uncertainty, I just need an answer, I understand if you decide to leave, but please just let me know…" Miss Parker didn't know why she spoke like that, it wasn't like her.

"I don't know what to say Parker… I'm sorry…" Jarod said in a low voice.

"I can't do this… just go, please," Miss Parker turned her back to Jarod, she couldn't look at him, she didn't know how much longer she could take this, it was killing her…

Jarod hesitated, than he started to walk toward the front door. He opened it and stepped out on the porch. From inside he could hear Miss Parker's muffled sobs and suddenly realized she had hoped he would come back, that he would tell her everything would be okay. But instead he had walked away. Jarod just stood there; his mind was racing, should he go back to her, or should he continue forward?

After another couple of minutes of hesitation, Jarod turned and walked back into the house. It was impossible to stay mad at her when he heard her cry. He could no longer ignore the feelings in his heart.

"I'll forgive you," Jarod sat down next to Miss Parker in the sofa and gently placed his arms around her trembling shoulders. He pulled her closer to him and to his surprise Miss Parker leaned her head against his chest, letting Jarod hold her.

"I'm sorry I left you, I'll never leave again," Jarod whispered, softly running his fingers through her dark hair.

Miss Parker closed her eyes. She was afraid that this whole thing was nothing but a dream, it felt so surreal. To be held by Jarod, to have opened up her heart, and actually haven't lost anything… at least not yet. That was what she was afraid of. She just couldn't bear loosing Jarod…

Her thoughts drifted to her future, maybe she had managed to chance a part of her life. Jarod wouldn't marry Zoë, he couldn't do that now could he? No, Miss Parker was pretty sure she had prevented that. And Sydney was alive, and then it was Broots, god she hoped he would wake up again, he was her friend, even though it didn't seem like that most of the time. But most of all she hoped he would recover, for Debbie's sake. And she really needed to do something about Sam too; she still remembered his old face. No, he wasn't like all the other sweepers; he needed to get away from the Centre…

"Jarod?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me change my future?"

Jarod smiled a little. "Only if I am a part of it," he said softly.

"Of course you are."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Next day Miss Parker and Debbie went to the hospital to visit Broots. When they entered his room, Sydney was already there.

"How's he doing?" Miss Parker asked in a low voice. She walked up to Sydney and Debbie walked up to her fathers' side, taking his hand in hers.

Miss Parker looked at Sydney, and he gave her a short nod before they left the room. Debbie needed to be alone with her father.

"I…" Miss Parker started, hesitating a bit. Maybe she shouldn't tell him, but she knew Sydney was worried. "I met Jarod last night," she whispered. "He's alright."

Sydney smiled, chuckling slightly. "He was at your house?"

Miss Parker nodded.

"I'm glad," Sydney said, causing Miss Parker to give him a confused look, but soon she realized what the man was saying. He knew Jarod had been angry, and that he came to her meant they had worked it out. And the fact that The Centre hadn't heard about his visit, meant Miss Parker had no intension of bringing him in. Miss Parker sighed, great! But she couldn't help but smile a little. Did it really matter if Sydney knew? She could trust him…

All of the sudden Miss Parker heard Debbie call for her; she gave Sydney a quick look, before hurrying back to the kid.

"What?" she asked.

"Look Miss Parker, daddy is beginning to wake up!"

Miss Parker looked at Broots, and it actually looked like Debbie was right. He had begun moving a little and his eyelids quivered slightly.

A nurse came running into the room.

"What is it? Is he waking up?" Miss Parker asked. The nurse didn't answer.

"Tell me!" Miss Parker demanded. The nurse seemed nervous. "It's too early to tell, or yeah, I mean he's coming around, but it's too soon to tell if he'll slip back into the coma… we just have to wait and see, Miss," she babbled nervously.

Miss Parker glared at her, but didn't say anything. Moron! Instead she walked up to Debbie, putting her hand on the kid's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Just hold on Deb, it's gonna be alright again," she whispered.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Visit time was over at the hospital, and Miss Parker and Debbie had been forced to go home. The nurse had promised she's call if there was some further change in Broot's condition.

Debbie was watching TV and Miss Parker kept her company, without really watching the scene on the screen. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jarod's visit last night. She couldn't believe she had told him all these things, but somehow she felt much happier now than she's done in a long time.

"Do you mind if I'll join you?"

A male voice brought Miss Parker out of her thoughts and she quickly turned her head to see who the intruder was. Debbie did the same and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Hi Jarod!" she said, sounding a lot happier that she'd done last night.

"I heard your father is beginning to wake up," Jarod smiled at the kid.

Debbie nodded. "Yeah, we hope so anyway," she said.

"I'm sure he will," Jarod said. He sat down next to Miss Parker and looked at her. "Missed me?" he teased.

"I uh…" Miss Parker didn't know what to say. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to avoid the question.

"If I don't remember this wrong, you asked me to be a part of your future, and it's a little hard to do that if I'm not with you," Jarod smirked.

"I didn't say that… exactly…"

"No, but you meant it… exactly."

Miss Parker sighed.

Jarod hesitated a while before finally moving closer to Miss Parker. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He felt her body tense. "I won't bite," he said. "Hey, Parker, it's alright… I won't hurt you, you know that don't you?" he said a bit softer as he realized his joke wasn't appreciated.

Miss Parker knew that, so why was she so tense?

"Just relax," Jarod whispered.

Miss Parker tried to do as he said, and after a while she felt her body relaxing, a little timidly she leaned her head against his shoulder. She couldn't help but smile a little as she felt Jarod's hand gently running up and down her arm. This was so nice, god, she had wanted to be able to sit like this for so long, and now it was finally happening!

They sat like this, silently watching the movie. But Miss Parker was sure Debbie was the only one who knew what it was about. Miss Parker had other things in mind than a movie right now, and she was sure Jarod had too.

All of the sudden a shrill signal from the phone broke the stillness. Miss Parker groaned, unwillingly moving away from Jarod to answer.

"It better be important, or someone is going to pay," she muttered annoyed as she picked up the phone.

"What?" her voice sounded a little too harsh, but she didn't care.

"Uh, Miss Parker?" a shy voice asked.

"Yes! What is it?" Miss Parker snapped.

"I'm calling from the hospital; it's about Mr. Broots…"

**_  
OoOoOoOoO_**

_TBC._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker pressed the phone closer to her ear. Suddenly she had forgotten everything about being in Jarod's safe arms.

"What happened?" she asked, holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Mr. Broots is awake… he's going to recover completely. You can come see him if you want to, but remember he's very weak so be careful…"

Miss Parker smiled. "We're coming right away!" she hung up and turned to Debbie.

"Daddy's awake!" she said, watching the kid's face lit up.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The visit at the hospital was what they all had been waiting for, what they all needed to feel okay again. Broots was indeed awake and Miss Parker didn't think she'd seen Debbie this happy in a long time. Sydney was there too and Miss Parker couldn't stop smiling. And the fact that Jarod had insisted on coming with her, was making her nervous, but she couldn't deny that she liked having him around.

Miss Parker didn't think she would ever forget the look on Sydney's face as she and Jarod came walking through the corridors. It was actually kind of funny!

Miss Parker and Sydney left the room to let Broots and his daughter have some time alone, and Miss Parker just closed the door when Sydney started to chuckle. Miss Parker glared at him, then quickly scanned the corridors.

"Parker, I can watch out for myself, but I appreciate the concern," Jarod smiled and received another glare.

"Excuse me for not wanting you back at the Centre, wonder boy."

"So it is true? I'm happy for you two," Sydney smiled his usual grin.

Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "Don't say a word about this to anyone, get it Freud?"

Sydney nodded. "I won't tell a living soul," he said.

Miss Parker flashed him a smile. "You know, you should have seen the look on your face when you saw us," she said and Sydney couldn't help but laugh.

Miss Parker looked at Jarod. Things had turned out better than she even dared to think about. The little look into her future had really made Miss Parker realized her life wasn't what it should be. But in some way she had managed to change things and for once in her life she felt like there was hope. She had something to look forward too, something that made her happy.

Debbie was back with her father and Miss Parker was so happy that she was able to change Broots's and Debbie's destiny. Because Debbie deserved so much more than to grew up at the Centre, she deserved something better than Miss Parker herself. She hated to admit it but her life hadn't exactly been what normal people would call a life at all. But maybe that could change…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Visiting time was over at the hospital and Miss Parker Jarod and Debbie were back at Miss Parker's house. Debbie hadn't wanted to leave her father there, but the knowledge that he was going to be okay soon, made her feel happier. And she really enjoyed staying with Miss Parker.

After watching TV for a while, Debbie left Jarod and Miss Parker alone and disappeared into the guestroom to sleep.

Jarod looked at Miss Parker. "So, now when we're alone…" he started. He moved a bit closer to her in the sofa. "Remember when I promised to help you change your future?" he asked. Miss Parker nodded. "That's good, because I think I have the perfect way to do that, to be a part of your life…" Jarod paused and looked at the woman next to him. She met his look and smiled a little.

"I've always known our lives have a bigger meaning than I run and you chase. And I'm sure you know it too… Parker, thank you for changing **my** future, I really can't stand the thought of marrying Zoë, so thank you for making me realize that."

Miss Parker didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes told Jarod everything he needed to know, and he continued.

"What I'm trying to say is… Parker… Mirah, will you marry me?"

Miss Parker gasped out loud, staring at him. Had she heard it right? Marry him? A huge smile appeared on her lips before she could stop it. And for once in her life, Miss Parker let her heart speak for her.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to marry you!"

Jarod laughed, embracing her tightly. Miss Parker was stunned. She had said yes, just like that. She hadn't even thought about it, what would the consequences be?

"I love you baby," Jarod whispered tenderly. Miss Parker smiled, but remained silent. Instead of saying the words back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips. As their lips met both of them knew that nothing could ever keep them apart. There had always been an invisible bound between them and that kiss just proved what they already knew. Still it was the most wonderful thing both of them had ever experienced, something they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Jarod was first to pull away, but only to slide the golden ring onto Miss Parker's finger. He smiled.

"It's beautiful," Miss Parker whispered, smiling back at him. "Thank you Jarod, for not giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you."

"I like the thought of that," Miss Parker smiled.

"Me too," Jarod once again put his arms around Miss Parker and this time he didn't have to pull her close, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Miss Parker could hardly believe it, but she felt happy. She didn't know if it was because of Jarod or the fact that she had managed to change her future, to save her friends life and make Debbie's life a hell of a lot better than it would have gotten. There was only one thing left to do, get Sam out of the Centre. He didn't deserve to grow old there; he should have a family, like a normal guy.

Miss Parker knew she would find a way to save him from the Centre, and when she did, there was a huge risk she would leave too, go somewhere with Jarod. Miss Parker liked the thought of starting over somewhere, but she needed some time to think things over, and she was sure Jarod understood. He would give her all the time she needed.

Miss Parker was sure Jarod already knew what her decision would be; to be honest she knew it herself too. She just needed some time to say goodbye to her old life, to the Centre and to all the pain. Miss Parker needed some time to understand that she could actually have the life she had dreamt of for so long, a happy life.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**THE END.**_

_AN/ Yapp, that was it, I hope you liked the ending! And I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! And I also want to apologize for the time it took to finish this…_

_Well, thanks!_


End file.
